


Too Early

by igarthedher



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarthedher/pseuds/igarthedher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early on a cool winter morning on Baker Street, and a certain detective and his partner are intent on doing anything but work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

It's quiet this morning in 221B Baker Street. Frozen winter air swirls through the aged flat, sending loose files and sheets fluttering to the ground. Soft snores carry up the chipped wooden staircase and to the ears of a detective inspector Greg Lestrade, who had   opened the front door.   
A heavy knock roused John Watson from his dream. He didn't have nightmares much, anymore, not since he'd moved in with the world's only consulting detective. He blinked slowly and opened his eyes to see blue orbs staring at him.  
"Good morning, Sher,"John mumbled thickly to his bed partner. Sherlock, who had no doubt been awake for several hours, smiled softly and whispered a good morning to him.  
"Someone's at the door,"John mumbled into Sherlock's chest, "Go get it, it's probably Lestrade." Sherlock scoffed.  
"I think he can open the door himself."   
"It's locked."  
"Joohhhnn!"Sherlock moaned. "The case probably isn't even worth checking out! Another obvious murder committed by an idiotic man who is either being chased or just wants money. Can't we just stay here? I've got a lot of ideas for spending a day in bed." The detective waggled his eyebrows suggestively. John sighed and shifted so that he was at eye level with him, his feet barely going past Sherlock's knees.  
"Go. now." Sherlock smirked.  
"Is that an order?"   
"You bet your ass it is," John growled playfully. He kissed his partner quickly on the cheek and shuffled him out of bed.  
"Alright, I'm going," Sherlock grumbled. "But if the case is boring, we're going back to bed." He bent down and kissed John's jaw.  
"I think you'll like some of the things I have in mind." Sherlock said softly and nipped his earlobe. John giggled, blushing, and shoved the man away.   
"Answer the door, you dick, or you won't be getting anything!" John smiled as he watched Sherlock hurry to greet Lestrade, sighing contentedly.

Sherlock decided after less than five minutes at the door that the case wasn't worth his time, and as he made his way back to the bedroom, this morning on Baker Street turned out to be very loud indeed.


End file.
